Blueflame
by Draelya
Summary: A person from Starfire's past come to visit her... DISCONTINUED
1. An Unexpected Guest

**Hi. My name is Wyvern Rider and this is my first story, so please be nice:) Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters, which you'll meet in the next chapter**.

* * *

Starfire gazed out at the city from the top of Titans Tower. She sighed. She really loved Earth and her friends, but sometimes she missed her childhood companion-- the one whom she had grown up with.  
Often Starfire wondered where she was and what she was doing.  
"Starfire?"  
The alien girl turned around to see Robin looking at her.  
"Are you coming inside?" he asked "It's getting late."  
Starfire glanced back at the shining lights of the city and the setting sun, then smiled.  
"Yes," she said, as she started walking toward her friend. "I am coming."

* * *

**The next day...**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games as Starfire watched, Raven was meditating and Robin was listening to the stereo. "I won!" Beastboy suddenly shouted.  
"No you didn't!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You cheated."  
"I did not."  
"Did too."  
As they argued, Starfire and Robin continued to watch them. Raven opened one eye, sighed, and then closed it again.  
They would have gone on arguing if they weren't interuppted by the doorbell.  
Ding-dong!  
All five Titans looked over at the door, surprised.  
"I'll get it!" Starfire shouted, leaping up. She reached the door in seconds and opened it.  
"Hello!" she shouted. "Welcome to--"  
Once Starfire saw who the visitor was, she froze. There was silence for a few moments then:  
"Hi, Starfire."

* * *

**I know that was short, but I'll try to make them longer. Tell me how you liked it!**


	2. Blueflame

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own 'em!**

* * *

"Blueflame?" Starfire stammered. 

"Hi, Star. Are these your friends?" The girl Starfire called Blueflame had a describing name. Her hair was a deep, ocean blue, her eyes were a rich sky-color, and her attire, which was a lot like her redheaded friend's, was cerulean with a steel-blue iron trim. Her skin had a blueish tint to it. She eyed the four other people with interest.

"Come in!" Starfire exclaimed after getting over her shock. The blue girl stepped into the tower.

"Blueflame," Starfire started, "This is my team. That's Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." The redhead pointed to each one in turn. "Team, this is my very old friend, Blueflame. I've known her since I was little." "Welcome!" Cyborg shouted.

"Hi," Beast Boy said.

"How long are you staying?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a week."

"Hey," Raven said in her monotone.

"Sit down!" Starfire ordered Blueflame, "We have much to talk about!" Blueflame obeyed and Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy gathered near to hear what had happened. Raven had long since disappeared.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? How are you?" Starfire bombarded her friend with questions.

"Um... A lot of places, a lot of things and... good?" The last answer was posed as a rhetorrical question.

"You are well! I am well also. Can we get a room cleaned out for Blueflame?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Certainly," Cyborg answered for him. "We'll get right on it."

And with that, the five of them walked upstairs to the "guest" bedroom, which was more of a storage area. Raven ventured out of her room a while later to hel with the cleaning.

* * *

**Sorry it's SO short! the next chapter will be longer, promise! And it'll be up sooner!**


	3. The Warning

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't see in the show and the main plot.

* * *

The next day was interrupted by Mubo, who had just robbed a bank. 

"Titans! Let's go!" Robin shouted, running to the door. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were right behind him.

"Blueflame? Are you coming?" Starfire asked her friend. "No thanks, Starfire," the blue-haired girl answered. "I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't get in the w--" Starfire started. "No, really. It's okay. Go stop the bad guy," Blueflame smiled.

Starfire sighed. "Alright," she said reluctantly and flew out the door.

Blueflame watched as the Titans hurried into the city and out of view. Then she pricked up her ears. There was a scuffling sound coming from outside. Blueflame got up off the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it, much to the surprise of the creature outside. It was about an inch taller than her and had dark red skin, like magma and volcanic ash. Two ebony horns topped its demon-like head and and its body was striped with random designs of obsidian. It had a long tail with with an arrowheaded tip and sharp, curved black claws on its fingers. Two hooves completed its infernal appearance. Blueflame's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Xof?" she asked coldly. The creature spoke in hars, gutteral tones: "The master asks if you still refuse. If so, he says to be prepared for death." Blueflame crossed her arms. "Hmph. What do you think?"  
"I think you should consider accepting," Xof replied, casually examining his claws. "It would save you a lot of pain."

Blueflame smirked. "I doubt that," she said. "Tell Zephro the answer's still 'no' and will always be 'no'." She slammed the door.  
Xof turned around with a hideous grin on his demonic face. "The master expected you to say that, Blueflame. Now the fun begins." Hisa grin widened as he disappeared in a cloud of red mist.

* * *

The Titans came back not long afterward to find Blueflame staring out the window. When she heard them coming, she turned around, smiling. "So," she said. "Have fun?" 

Beast Bot laughed. "You bet," he said.

Cyborg looked at the refrigderator. "Hmmm. I'm hungry." He started making himself something to eat.

Starfire stood next to her friend as the sun went down, bathing the city in red and orange light. "It's beautiful, is it not?" she asked.

"Mmmm."

Starfire turned to Blueflame. "Is there something troubling you, my friend?"

"What? No. Nothing at all, Starfire. I'm fine."

Starfire looked doubtful, but didn't say anymore. Raven, however, could tell something WAS wrong. And she was going to find out what.

* * *

So? is it long enough? Tell me in your reviews! 


End file.
